


It's All About You (Today)

by barrdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrdown/pseuds/barrdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Corey, it's always Corey. It's the way he walks, it's the way he talks, it's the way he stares, it's the way he gets Mason sexually frustrated all the time in class. It's how every time it happens they end up in the locker room once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About You (Today)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first upload to ao3 is going to be morey smut? What else would it be?

It’s the way Corey looks at him in the middle of class that makes Mason’s heart start beating uncontrollably. It’s the way Corey’s tongue peeks out of his mouth and slides against his bottom lip as he winks at Mason that makes the boy’s breath hitch. It’s the way Corey bites his lip, knowing that other people in the class have started to notice, that makes Mason shift in his seat as he fights the urge to bend Corey over the teacher’s desk and start fucking him right then and there.  
It’s the same thing everyday, Corey makes sexual remarks or gestures throughout the entire morning and by lunch Mason has Corey facing the wall as he’s nipping at his ear.  
“Why do you always do this to me?” Mason moaned from behind Corey, his breath uneven as it pounded against the back of Corey’s ear. He felt Mason’s bulge rub on his ass as the boy let out a small grin.  
“Because I love the thrill” Corey replied, flipping himself over so he could look at Mason. He was beautiful, and Corey wanted him all to himself. All day, everyday, wherever and whenever.  
Mason watched as his boyfriend dropped to his knees in front of, his hands playing with the growing bulge in the human boy’s pants that caused him to let out a small moan that echoed throughout the locker room.  
“Why do you have to tease me” Mason asked, his hands finding their way to Corey’s head as they played with his short hair, softly tugging at it as the boy begged the chimera to suck him.  
Mason’s prayers were answered as he closed his eyes, the sound of his zipper being pulled down. The feeling of cool air hitting against his bare skin as Corey pulled his pants to his ankle. It was almost impossible to not moan the moment he felt Corey flick his tongue out, licking the tip of Mason’s already erected cock.  
“Fuck” Mason moaned under his breath as Corey opened his mouth, his cock slipping right between the chimera’s lips as the warm feeling of the boy’s tongue sent shivers up Mason’s spine.  
There was a loud ‘pop’ sound as Corey pulled off Mason’s cock, beginning to jerk him in one hand as the boy started to tongue at Mason’s balls.  
It felt like ecstasy to Mason as Corey stopped jerking him off, and instead licked a long stripe from the base of his cock right until the tip, before pulling his tongue back and parting his lips as he Mason’s cock slide right into his mouth once again. Mason tugged at the boy’s hair, pushing his cock deeper into Corey’s throat as the boy started to gag; however he didn’t pull away as he used one to hand to play with Mason’s balls, the other jerking off the rest of Mason’s cock that he couldn’t fit down his throat. Corey’s tongue ran up and down the cock as Mason started to face fuck him, holding his head between both of his hands as he slowly thrusted in and out of the boy’s mouth.  
After a few moments, Mason pulled his cock out of Corey’s mouth. The boy using the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva and pre-cum from the side of his lips.  
“My turn” Mason said seductively about to get down to his knees to return the favor, however it was Corey who stopped him.  
“No, it’s all about you today” The boy replied, his hands at Mason’s sides as he leaned in to press a kiss to the other boy’s lips. Mason found himself kissing back, his hands cupping Corey’s face as the simple kiss had immediately heated up to much more. Corey felt himself with his back against the wall as Mason began nipping at his neck, his hands immediately began to undo his pants as the boy wiggled out of them. He raised his hands, Mason pulling his shirt over his head and doing the same for himself as both of the boys found themselves standing naked in the empty locker room.  
Corey turned around, hands on the wall as he bent his knees for the other boy. Shaky hands grabbed his side as he felt Mason line up his cock with Corey’s inviting hole. The chimera felt himself quivering from Mason’s every touch, and in no time at all he felt the tip of Mason’s cock began to push against his hole. The top let out a moan as his cock began to push inside of Corey, the muscle began to stretch as Mason soon found himself deep inside his boyfriend’s ass. The chimera’s tight hole so warm and wet as Mason pulled his cock back out, except for the tip before he rammed the entirety of his length back into the other’s boy firm ass.  
“Fuck” Corey let out a loud moan as he felt Mason began to quickly thrust in and out of him. It felt like Mason had claws as his fingers began to dig into Corey’s side, however the pain from the digging was short lived as he found Mason’s right hand had traveled from Corey’s side all the way to his head as his boyfriend began to pull his hair whilst fucking him.  
Mason’s thrusts began to get sloppy as he found himself approaching his climax, his right hand let go of it’s grasp on Corey’s hair, making it’s way down as it wrapped around Corey’s cock, beginning to jerk it at the same pace Mason was fucking him at.  
“Oh God, Mason. Pl-please, you’re going to make me cum” Corey moaned, his breathing and heart rate speeding up as he hit his climax, cum shooting out from his cock as it covered the floor and the wall, Mason continuing to fuck him and jerk him off.  
Almost immediately after cumming, he felt empty as Mason pulled out. Corey turned around, dropping to his knees as he looked up at Mason. His eyes closed as he began to stroke himself in front of Corey’s face. The boy, on his knees, leaned in as he took Mason’s cock back into his mouth once again. Tugging at his balls as Corey deepthroated his boyfriend, causing Mason to let out a rather long “fuuuck” as he he finally reached his climax. Corey gagged, his mouth filling up with Mason’s cum as he fought it back, swallowing Mason’s load and slowly pulling off his cock as he listened to the sound of heavy breathing.  
However, the breathing wasn’t coming from Mason as he looked up at the boy to see him staring off into the opposite direction. Corey craned his neck, looking around Mason as he watched in horror as he saw Liam and Scott standing at the locker room door, both of the boys with hard-ons as they stared at the two boyfriends.


End file.
